Ring of Justice
by guard1ans
Summary: A mysterious survivor is picked up by a group of friendly pirates. On her finger was a ring and a key to unimaginable power and riches. A strange group of ships have now appeared on the skyway, searching for the ring. Can Victoria Thatcher, descendant of the worst pirate to ever roam the sky survive. Read and find out!
1. The Survivor

Pirate101

The Ring of Justice

Hey everyone, I'm Guard1ans. This is my first Fanfiction to ever be posted on . Yay! This is out of the blue and is based losely off the MMORPG Pirate101. I am a avid player of that and its sister game, Wizard 101. The characters I will be using are based off the actually characters and crews that I have recieved in Pirate101. If you ever want to look me up for updates and want to be friends on either game, I am either Jasmine Rubyhand, Alexanderia Thatcher, or my commonly used one and the main character of this story along with someone very special, Victoria Thatcher.

Enjoy!

Chapter one

Victoria Thatcher, Famous Pirate (in training)

"Oi, Captain, we're here!" Called Bonnie Anne, knocking upon the door to the Captains Quarters on the Don Cecilia.

Victoria Thatcher woke up with a snort from the couch that was her napping spot.

"Aye...I'm up. I'm up." She called back after yawning and wiping the sleep from her eyes. She had been at the helm for two days before Bones Mcgee, a skelatal pirate that the similarly undead witchdoctor, Old Scratch, raised while they were doing a job in Flotsom, took the wheel.

"Put the sails at half mast and bring her in steady. I don't want to crash into our home. Its a mess as is."

"Aye Captain. Sails at half mast!"

"...It feels great to be home. or something to call a house anyway. To think its been six months since I left Marleybone and became what I am now."

She sighed and picked up her bandana from the table next to her and tied it around her head, a lime green one with a yellow feather pinned to it. It was a present from her mother. She stood up from the lumpy couch and stretched.

"I need to get a hamock in this room one of these days. I am too young to be hunched back like my great-uncle. Now where did I put that job request form..."

She headed to the grand cherry desk behind the pair of couches and ruffled through the papers on top of it. Letters, maps, and the occasional wanted poster were thrown off until she found what she was looking for.

"After a weeks rest, those Batacuda scales are ours, but sometimes I feel more like a mercenary than a pirate."

She gazed out the window absent mindely.

"Was it hard for you to start your career too Dad. I miss you and Mom a lot. Why did you go on that goose chase of a treasure hunt."

"That's who they were, Victoria. They always craved adventure. No one could talk them out of it, not even me. And I was your father's first mate."

Victoria turned and saw the aged Guinea pig guardsman who had once sailed with her parents.

"Oh. Gaspard, I didn't hear you come in."

The old seaman smiled and set his polearm to one side.

"Your parents were amazing pirates, I was honored to be on their crew. They wouldn't want you to be sad at their passing, but happy that you carry on the tradition of your father's family."

"Easier said than done, Gaspard. Living up to the Thatcher name. First time I broke the law, I got caught by the armada."

"Perhaps, but I know you'll be great. You might even surpass the very first great Thatcher himself."

"You flatter me. I never imagined it would be this hard though. That's what I get for reading Treasure Isle."

The guardsman chuckled.

"Captain, I think you need to see this!"

"What is it, Bonnie?" Victoria shouted to the crow's nest as she left her quarters.

"I think its a ship."

"What? Gaspard, fetch me my spyglass. I need to see this for myself."

The guinea pig nodded before dashing off and returning with the said instrument.

She extended it and looked out at the spot Bonnie Anne indicated.

"By the spirits of Hoodoo. You can't even tell what it is. What on earth could have sunk that thing and so close to our shore?"

"I can't tell if it was friend or foe, but it doesn't look like Armada." The fox musketeer shouted.

"Well thats good at least. They haven't found us yet."

"I think there's a survivor."

"What?" She looked again through the spy glass and saw that she was right. A lone human clung stiffly to a flying piece of drift wood that was once the mast of the ship.

"Hard to port Mcgee! Kan Po, prepare a life boat. Mormo, get ready and tell Scratch to brew up a potion in case this person is injured." She shouted orders to them all.

"Aye Captain!" Came their reply.

"I think I can use some of that ship to figure out what it is, rather what it was."

"Then we best pick up a piece when we get that person."

"Aye. Bonnie keep a look out for armada while we get that survivor. Kan Po is that life boat ready?"

"It is, Dragonfly."

"Good. Gaspard and I will take it. Up for a little rowing, old man?" Victoria teased.

"I am not that old. I am ten years your father's senior."

"Would you prefer I called you Uncy Gassy?"

"...Just call me old man."

Both the young witchdoctor in training and guniea pig guard got into the life boat and rowed towards the ship wreck and to the mast that was the survivor clung to.

"Give me your hand. We're here to help you."

The survivor looked at Victoria with dull eyes before reaching a weak arm toward her. Victoria and Gaspard gripped it firmly and pulled the survivor in.

"She is a-very malnurished. A prisoner maybe?"

"We'll ask later."

Victoria grabbed a piece of driftwood for study and they rowwed back to the Don Cecilia.


	2. The Thatcher Pirate Roost

Pirate101

The Ring of Justice

Hey everyone, its Guard1ans here again. This time with a new chapter. Just for future reference, I don't own Pirate101. Just Victoria Thatcher. I have posted screenshots of the game on my DeviantArt page under the same name. No burning or questioning understood!

Lets get on with the next chapter

Chapter two

The Thatcher Pirate Roost

Once the Survivor was resting comfortablely inside the captain's quarters and under the watchful eye of both Scratch and Mormo. The crew and captain of the The Don Cecilia to their orginal desination. The Thatcher Manor. Though it was really a house created out of several ships stacked one on top of the other. It was sturdy and had plenty of room, but it was hardly the mansions that Victoria was used to in Marelybone.

Once they docked, she turned to her crew.

"Alright lets unload our loot and get it down stairs. Mcgee, its your turn to hold the door open this time. Mormo and Scratch are to keep an eye on our guest and they are temporaliy exempted. Bonnie, its your turn to make dinner. We are celebrating tonight!"

The crew cheered. Bonnie was the best cook of them all. Ratbeard was second best. Scratch was the worst.

"A pleasure to see you again, Miss Victoria." A dog butler greeted the captain as she stepped off with a crate of food.

He was Bertand, the housekeeper and Victoria's personal servant from her lady days. A Dachshound Marelybone native.

"Prepare a bed in my room, Bertand. We found a survivor of a ship wreck not too far from here. She's in really bad shape. Couldn't even talk."

"Very well, my lady."

"That's captain."

"Of course, Captain." He corrected.

"Good boy. Try not to throw your back out old man!" She shouted towards the ship.

"I am a-not that old!"

Victoria snickered.

"Can you get the tankards out? We wish to celebrate a successful trip to Valencia."

"Of course...VALENCIA?!"

"Yes, I know. It was a favor to The Frogfather. I wasn't happy about it either. At least he owes me a favor now. Stupid Yum shipment. We sunk all the ships that saw us. The Armada won't even know we were there."

The dog looked doubtful.

"It will be fine. I'll cash in that favor. I have to get more information on the map. Right now we need to get these inside."

"Of course."

"CAPTAIN! Survivor is awake!" Mormo, the water mole witchdoctor shouted.

"I'll see her in a minute. Make sure she doesn't move too much. Bertrand, can you also see if you can get into the attic and see if we have any clothes that will fit her? Maybe something of mom's?"

"Of course. I will get on that right away."

"Thank you. Make sure she sits tight and her needs are met."

"Yes, captain."

"Now lets go, the sooner we get these in, the sooner we can celebrate."

"Aye captain!"

Slowly but surely, the crates of food, chests of treasure, and various other things of value were moved up the dock and into the manor basement.

Back on the ship. Victoria knocked on her quarters door. Scratch opened it and let her inside.

The survivor was curled up on one of couches, covered by a blanket of green and yellow sail cloth. It was Victoria's flag with the wing golden and emerald scarab as its symbol. Fellow pirates always ask if she was from krokotopia, which she would deny every time.

On the coffee table sat a plate of mostly eaten fruit and small bottle of yum.

"Did she eat all that?"

Scratch nodded.

"Then she was more malnurished than we thought. She could've been stuck out on the skyways for days."

"Have you detrimined what the ship was, captain my captain?" Old Scratch asked.

"No. Not yet. But I agree with bonnie, it wasn't from the armada."

"Captain she is waking up again." Mormo pointed out to the other witchdoctors.

The dark haired survivor sat up slowly, cringing in pain. She grabbed her chest and started to cough.

"Hey easy. You've only just woke up. Our hoodoo can only do so much."

The survivor looked up with her ice blue eyes up trying to find the voice. Everything was still really foggy for her vision sh could only make out a blurred image of a person.

"Think we can move her into the manor yet?"

"Mormo doubts it." The water mole replied.

"Wh...where's Mako..." The survivor asked trying to find her voice.

"I am afraid we don't know who you're talking about. We only found you in that ship wreck."

The survivor felt her heart stop,she quickly turned away from the voice and gripped the cloth under her fingers.

"I am Victoria Thatcher, captain of this ship. This is Mormo, a water mole and treasure hunter, and the one behind you is Old Scratch, my other fellow witchdoctor. Can you tell us your name?"

"..." The survivor didn't speak or a moment, then looked back up at the voice that claimed to be Victoria, "Primrose...Primrose Booth."

"Well that is a strange name, even for me. I don't recall any pirate families with the name of Booth either. At least not any my great grandpa left alive."

"I sold...my life...to save...another...I was...forced to become...a deck hand..." Primrose told her.

Her voice sounded on the verge of breaking as she talked. She slowly and very shakingly reached for the Yum bottle. Her fingers grasped it and she brought it back onto her lap. She didn't take a sip though.

"Look if you can walk, we need you to move into the house we have here on this island."

Primrose set the bottle back on the table, she pulled the cover off of her legs and let her feet touch the wood beneath her. Very shakily she stood.

"Well that was fast. Mormo, let Bonnie Anne know to set another for dinner. Scratch give me a hand."

"I...don't want to intrude...as soon...as I...am better...I'm...leaving..." Primrose said between breaths.

"Considering that my crew and me are the only ones that know how to get to this island, that won't be possible. A pirate has to cover their bases you know.

"I'm...no...pirate." Primrose told her.

"But I am. I'll see how you are in a couple of weeks and I'll think about it."

Primrose couldn't speak anymore her voice had finally gone. She sighed.

Both witchdoctors helped her down the gang plank and into the house.

"Bertrand, do you have that bed ready yet?" Victoria shouted.

"Yes captain." The butler said from the second floor balcony.

"Good. How's the food going, Bonnie?"

"Almost ready captain."

"Come on. This way."

Victoria guided Primrose through the kitchen and up the stairs to the third floor of the house and to a bed at the corner.

"You rest. I'll bring a plate up."

Primrose sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Victoria left.

"You are a strange one, but the captain will know what to do." The undead witchdoctor mumbled as he left too.

Primrose pulledher legs up against her chest. A small pendent clenched in her hands.

"Attention my fellow pirates. Tonight we celebrate a sucessful trip through Valencia, the heart of the Armada. We struck a blow to them. They may be stronger and faster than us, but we have something they don't. A love of the sky and a hunger for treasure. We'll get to city of gold way before they do. Then we can all retire young. Maybe I can buy Skull Island from Avery eh?"

There was a chorus of cheers and laughs.

"Now as the saying goes-"

"YOHOHO AND A BOTTLE OF YUM!" They all cried at once.

It was a joyous time between her and her crew. She had never seen so much eating and celebrating.

"If we are having this much fun, we should go to Valencia more often." She joked as she left downstairs to bring a plate of freshly prepared food and a bottle of yum upstairs.

"Sorry about the noise. Not every day you get to sink clockwork ships." Victoria placed both in front of Primrose.

Primrose didn't look up to Victoria she just continued to look at the pendent.

"Hey, eat up. You still haven't recoved yet. Nice ring by the way."

"..."Primrose didn't make a movement to Victoria.

"...Okay. Its good by the way. Bonnie Anne may be a musketeer, but she makes a mean Mooshu curry. What are you? Witchdoctor, Musketeer, Buncaneer, Swashbuckler, or Privateer?"

"Nothing..." Primrose told her.

"Not much of a fighter then? Any way night."


	3. Blood Red sails

Pirate101

The Ring of Justice

Hey everyone, its Guard1ans here again. Just to let you know. I do not own pirate101.

Chapter 3

Blood Red sails

"Here is your tea, captain." Betrand offered to Victoria down in the sitting area on the first floor the next morning.

"Thank you bertrand. Oh my, I don't I've ever had that much yum before or that much partying before."

"I do ask that you try not to be that escastic in the future miss."

"That's captain and I will have to agree. How's our patient?"

"Sleeping, captain."

"Not surprised. Where's everyone else?"

"Ratbeard is on lookout, captain, and I believe everyone else is around here somewhere."

"alright." Victoria took a sip of tea and sank back into the cusions.

"That feels good. Kinda makes wish to be back in Marelybone with Aunt Julia. She would hate my current profession though. Same with my mom..."

She sighed.

"I miss them. Alexanderia too. I wish they were all with me."

The butler cleared his throat.

"Did you find the out the orgin of the ship?"

"Yes I did. But it isn't anything I've come across. It isn't even of Pirate orgin. So we're no closer to finding out. All I know is that they aren't friendly which narrows it down to everyone in the spiral."

"You are a pirate."

"A pirate raised to be a lady. I'll see if Primrose has woken up yet."

Victoria set the tea cup down and got up from the couch.

"Primrose? You up yet."

The door opened to see the pale blue eyed girl. She looked better than she did the other day, but she was still far from getting better.

"Good. You're up and about. What was the ship you were on?"

Primrose looked away. She walked over to the remains of her clothes from her being fished out of the sky and pulled out a small cloth. She handed it to Victoria.

"Its blood red. Kinda like my great grandpa's old ship.""

She sniffed it and her eyes went wide.

"Its is blood."

Primrose nodded.

"My gods what was your crew, mercenaries?"

"I don't know...they had me stay under the deck...only to clean in the middle of the...night. The whole deck...had nothing but blood everywhere."

"Oh dear. Scratch!"

"You called, captain my captain?" The undead witchdoctor asked.

"Can you tell me who's blood this is?" She handed the red cloth to him.

"It be the blood of pirates, captain my captain."

"Pirates! You worked with pirate hunters!"

"Like...I said...I had too..I didn't kill any...I swear..."

"Pirate hunters, in our neck of the sky. This isn't good. I hope that they haven't caught wind of Gullet, Skull Island, Skirmshaw, or Flotsom. They would be doing the clock works job. Get everyone together, I have an announcement."

"Aye, captain my captain." Old scratch saluted before heading back down stairs.

"All of the pirates of Skull Island are in danger if we don't warn them. You're offically part of the crew now, and you're coming also means learning how to fight as well."

Primrose nodded to her.

She headed out to the second floor loft.

"Scratch and I just learned that that ship that we saw yesterday were pirate hunters. I don't know where they came from, but we all know why they came here. Skull Island. Pack up everyone, we are heading there to warn Avery then we're going to Gullet and warn the Frogfather. We may be pirates, but we are in as much danger if Avery and the Frogfather are dead. I owe them both my life as well as the pirate trainers and shop keepers. We're also going to Flotsom and warn One eye Jack and the townspeople of Scrimshaw. We'll use The Wayward Pearl and The Royal Rose to make sure everyone is aware of the trouble. Ratbeard, Bonnie Anne, and Kan Po will go to Flotsom and warn Jack and Scrimshaw with The Wayward Pearl. Mormo, you and Scratch will take the Royal Rose and warn the water moles and Monquesian Pirates in Puerto Mico and the Ise of Doom. I'll take the Don Cecila with Primrose and the others to warn Skull Island and Gullet. We meet back at Captain Gunn's Island as soon as we complete each task and when we think its safe we head back here. We sail with in the hour!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!"

"I won't let anyone die needlessly. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"You sound like Admiral Malady with that speech, Captain. I am very impressed." Bertand said clapping.

"Thank you. I didn't think I sounded like my uncle George though."

"He would be very proud of you if he had heard you."

"Well, I did pay attention a little bit when he gave his speeches, especially when he was cross with me."


	4. Danger in The High Sky

Pirate101

The Ring of Justice

Hey everyone is Guard1ans here again. If you've been looking for Victoria, I've given her a break and I'm currently working on Jasmine RubyHand on Wizard101. In the future I'll make a cross over but not right now.

Also if you could not have guessed, the voice of Primrose is one of my best friends and author of the Yu-gi-oh! 5ds Rainbow Heart, where I play the dragon duelist Crys Ryder, Mystic O'donnell! She's a virgin to Pirate101 and Wizard101, but I'm still trying to get her to join. I don't need help if that's what your thinking. Don't plague her with messages except to review her story. Now Enjoy.

P.S. Guess who the villian is? I'll give you a hint, you can never trust him with anything.

Chapter 4

Trouble on the high sky.

"Has the trap been set?"

"And sprung My did not even realize it. That pathetic excuse for a deck cleaner was the perfect bait in that ship wreck. Not even the most practiced witchdoctor could know that it was fake. Soon the next phase of our plan will come into fruition. We'll capture the last Thatcher and force her into showing us the treasure. The ring of justice will soon be ours as well as all the gold we can hold."

"Perfect." The figure grined.

"Are you a-sure about this?" Gaspard shouted to the young Thatcher as The Don Cecilia left a wind lane and into Skull Island sky.

"No, but if they're pirate hunters in the sky now, we can't risk Avery or the Frogfather being the first targets."

"True. True. Gullet and Skull Island are two of the few pirate havens in the spiral. Do you believe the armada is behind this?"

"I doubt it. Kane is too proud to hire hunters to chase after their targets."

"True yet again."

"Take us in Mcgee." Victoria shouted to her helmsman.

"Now my dear, since you are apart of our crew, wether you like it or not, where do you hail from?" Victoria asked as she slid down one of the ropes to the deck.

"I'm...not sure. I was taken to be part of an Orphanage a long time ago. So honestly I no not where I hail from." Primrose told her.

"Well thats specific. What realm? Wizard City? Monquesia, though i hope not? Marelybone? Cool Ranch? Mooshu? Give me some info here!"

"I amsorry Victoria I can not give you what I don't know."

Victoria sighed.

"I just hope we can get some use out of you. Who do you think will take her in to train?"

"Well, she's a little too thin to be a buncaneer. Perhaps a swashbuckler? Or a musketeer?"

"I doubt it. I'm still thinking Swashbuckler."

Primrose looked at Victoria and let out a sigh.

"What? You're going to have to learn how to fight to survive here."

"I understand that, Victoria. It's the fact that after being on that boat...I never want to deal with that again."

"...Are you sure your a sailor. For one thing you were on a ship, not boat. Second, there is not a place you can go now, my family is notorious."

"I highly doutb it. Forgive me for mistaking a ship for a boat but when you lived on the main land most of your life you call them as you see them."

"...Good point. I've been around docks for most of my life so I can't relate."

"That is my other point. Why did you say that my last name was no longer around? My family weren't Pirates."

"Well...Mind you this isn't proven. My Great-Grandfather had a nasty habit of...well...His nick name was Bloody Theodore Thatcher or Blood Thatch. A lot of pirates fell to his sword and he kept a record of each family he wiped out. I found it and read it. Booth was one of the first. Its quite possible that your family went into hiding. But you don't have to have piracy in your blood to be a pirate."

Primrose huffed.

"I'm being serious."

"Enemy ship approaching starboard!" Gaspard suddenly yelled from the bow.

Victoria immediatly stiffened and straightened.

"Mcgee, get back into the wind lane! Primrose, get below deck! Gaspard, get some cannons ready now, prepare to fire if they get too close! We are in no condition to fight if they board us!"

"Aye captain!"

Gaspard dashed below deck, dragging a very confused Primrose down with him.

"Mcgee, we have to hurry to Skull Island now!"

Victoria wrapped one of her arms around the mast and prepared for the hard 180 that Bones Mcgee was about to preform which he did, perfectly.

The bang of the cannons upon the enemy ship were loud and she could hear the whoosh of the balls as several flew by and disappeared into several cloud formations.

"Good work, Mcgee!" Victoria shouted.

Then another set of cannon fire rang out. Victoria looked up just as eight seperate grapping hooks shot down and broke through the deck of the Don Cecilia.

"What the-" The witchdoctor began to curse.

Several cutthroats slid down the ropes and landed on the deck. One of them Victoria knew quite well.

"Fin Dorsal!"


	5. A Pirate named Fin

Pirate101

The Ring of Justice

Hey Everyone, Guard1ans here again. Sorry about the wait, have been playing the 101 games. Not a bad cliff hanger if I do say so myself. Enjoy.

Chapter 5

The Shark named Fin

"Fin Dorsal!" Victoria shouted.

"A pleasure to see you as well, Thatcher." The hooked hand Cutthroat smiled.

"I thought Avery got rid of you permantly!"

"Can't keep a good shark down. Now your coming with us. Cuthroats, attack!"

"Mcgee drop anchor!"

With a wave of her hand, her wand was summoned to her side. She grasped it firmly and raised it.

"**MOJO BLAST!**"

Dark clouds formed in the sky and purple lightning struck down. It hit five of fin's cohorts, flinging them off the ship and into the sky.

"That is for stealing that jade amulet and making me walk through knee deep water for three hours to get back!" She shouted at the Cutthroat captain.

"**WIDOW'S TOUCH!**"

Victoria spun on her heel and froze another cutthroat in place.

"That is for ratting me out to The Armada! **MOJO BLADE!**"

Her wand then turned into a violet glowing blade as she struck down another cutthroat.

"And thats for being a general pain in my arse, you lousy excuse for a sky shark! **JOBU'S BREATH!**"

Victoria finally finished off Fin's invading force with her draining spell. Leaving her and the Shark alone on the deck. Her fine blond hair was ascew from the exhurtion of her spells and her tantrum.

"This time I'm going to finish the job." She whispered.

"Oh really? You already used all of your good spells fighting my distractions. You barely have any magic to take me on and-"

Suddenly, there was shouting and cheers as more cutthroats slid down the ropes that bound the Don Cecilia to Fin's ship.

"I have reinforcements."

The shark cackled.

"You fell right into my master's trap. There are no pirate hunters! That little girl was just bait to get you out in the open so I could capture you! We both knew that you would be to concerned to warn gullet and Skull Island that you would spread your crew out to cover more sky. Now all your percious crew is going to find a destroyed flag ship with no crew and no captain aboard. The last Thatcher killed by Pirate Hunters."

"No..."

Victoria sank to her knees, both in exhaustion and devestation. How could she fall for such a ploy, concocted by the lowest pirate in all the Spiral.

"I can't..."

"Ransack the ship and kill all aboard. Make sure they all bleed. What the-"

This time it was time it was Victoria's turn to laugh.

"Didn't anyone tell you, Monquesian ships were built with a hatch at the bottom in case of pirate attacks. McGee, Gaspard, and Primrose are long gone now in one of the Cecilia's life boats bound for Skull Island. You'll be eaten alive if Avery catches you there. I'm not the only one you swindled or did you forget that?"

The Shark growled.

"I might be in your hands now, but they are going to a good friend of mine who happens to hate you as much as I do. As my dad used to say: "Always be one step ahead of your enemy." "

"Be that as it may, you're going to lead us to the The Thatcher Fortune, whether you want to or not. Clap her in irons and lock her in the brig. Then sick this ship!"

"Aye Captain!"

"And throw her wand into the sky."

"What! NO! My magic!"

Her wand was wrenched out of her hand and thrown overboard.

"That-" Fin said

"Is for defying me."


	6. A step aheador a step behind

Pirate101

The Ring of Justice

Hey Guard1ans here. Okay so I partially lied. Fin is one of the bad guys, but not the main bad guy. I must comend Kings Isle Games for make a wonderful and hateable character. I don't know a single pirate on Pirate101 that doesn't want to kick his # $. There is someone behind this, some one that is my OC, and no, I will never create this character on Pirate Or Wizard. Enjoy and don't forget to rate and Review and check out my friend Mystic O'donnell and my DA page. Just a note though. I checked and my ship is the Dona Cecilia, not the Don. I will keep it as The Don since I'm lazy.

Chapter 6

A step ahead...or a step behind.

Victoria was tossed uncermoniously into a cell in the brig of Fin's ship. Her wrists were tightly incased in iron shackles.

"Never thought I would see the inside of a cell again... Least is isn't Armada."

She picked herself off the floor and headed to the port hole. She could see the ruined remains of her beloveded flagship, The Don Cecilia. She tried not to curse, but instead sat herself down on the bunk that was the only furniture in this space.

"Not exactly the way I planned it. I can't believe I fell for this. I am such an idiot."

Then she heard foot steps.

"Look Fin, I'm not helping you. The Thatcher fortune doesn't exist and there is no way I am going to give up Captain Gunn's Treasure, I earned it fair and square."

"Captain Gunn? Excuse me, but I think you have the wrong person. I'm not that shark."

A boy her age stepped in view of the cell door. He had fair hair and a warm smile behind a dirty face. He was dressed in a simple shirt and trousers as well as bare feet.

"I'm Franklin. Franklin Smoke. I can get those shackles off if you want."

"How-"

Before she could ask, he pulled out a key ring out.

"I'm the cabin boy. The cutthroats don't pay a lot of attention to me. Now I just need to get this door open."

He turned one of the iron keys in the lock and pulled the door open. He walked inside and shut it behind him.

"Here, let me get those off you. I don't see why Fin decided to put these on you, from what I hear, witchdoctors are powerless without their staves."

"WE aren't...I'm just not good enough to do without yet. The madame says that once I get more powerful, I can do without if I wish."

"I see...What does my captain want with you?"

He unlocked the shackles and took them off.

"Thanks. I have no about the Thatcher Fortune. I don't have a clue what he's talking about. Clearly his boss doesn't know that he's about as honest as a pickpocket with a wallet in his hand. Worst Pirate in all the spiral."

"What about your grandfather? Wouldn't he be worse than Fin."

"CABIN BOY! GET THE YUM OUT OF THE BRIG NOW! WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!" The cutthroat cook shouted.

"Shoot! I forgot. I'll bring some food down later. I have to lock the door okay? Sorry about this, nothing personal?"

"Nothing personal. Now go."

The cabin boy dashed out the cell, locked the door, dashed down the hall, and back with a crate full of bottles of yum.

Victoria watched him go.

"At least I found one good person on this ship, now to find away off this thing and away from Fin. I'll make him pay for this, but without a staff or wand, I'm sunk."

She sighed and flopped down on the cot.

"Oh, what's the use, I'm too exhausted to cast any spells."

She glanced out the window.

"I really do hope Gaspard and the others made it to Skull Island. I hope everyone in the crew is alright. Gaspard and Kan Po can keep everyone together, but for how long? Primrose could lead them, but she's barely has her sky legs. I hope you guys think of something. I don't want to end up being batacuda bait."


End file.
